


kingdom fall

by thermophile



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, POV Second Person, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thermophile/pseuds/thermophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is still king, and nothing makes you angrier. [For SASO2016 br2.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	kingdom fall

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings are in the tags. please be advised before proceeding.**
> 
> for lin in SASO [br2](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5184542#cmt5184542). it can be considered a companion piece to a certain other oikage fic that i will not name. will likely be deleted or rewritten after the event. backdated so it stays "hidden" in the tag.

**i.**

The blood tastes awful, but there’s something beautiful about the way it blooms underneath Tobio’s skin, the way it radiates from the arch of his nose to the span of his forehead like an undue crown.

You pull back, swipe your tongue across your bottom lip as if to paint it red. You try to subdue the metallic flavor coating your mouth, but you don’t deny the slight thrill of Tobio all over, how you taste him, and how he has to taste himself, too. A grin stretches across your lips when you see Tobio narrow his eyes; he struggles and you tighten your grip in his hair, bring him closer until the only distance remaining is the one centimeter between your lips and his. His trembling is cute—his resistance is just about to burst like the vessels you’ve torn open when your fist met his face. You almost remember hearing the resounding crack of his bones against yours, a cacophony of beauty to your ears.

“Red is a good color on you, Tobio-chan,” you coo as your fingers slide forward to cup his face, your nails digging outlines into his jaw until his lips are open and you slip your tongue in. His muffled protests are swallowed by the aperture of your mouth against his, greedy and messy and rough, until you’re slipping away with a remnant of his saliva sticking to your lips.

One hand pushes Tobio down with little resistance while the other unzips your slacks. One thumb presses into the seam of his lips until they’re pried open, and you murmur, “do you also want a taste?”

He obeys and you shudder, the press of tiles into your back as you’re wrapped in that wet heat. You grab his hair, shove yourself in, and watch as a tear drips from the corner of his left eye and drags the blood with it until there’s a red trail down to his chin. The way your hand slips down to brush the color away is unusually gentle, soft in the way it grazes his skin. Tobio shakes.

You can feel the tremor of his jaw between your fingertips, and you grin.

 

**ii.**

The pain spreads from your knuckle to your shoulder.

You can feel the lack of practice in your limbs, the way Tobio’s body hitting the floor ringing in your ears. A little laugh escapes you as you watch him slowly sit up and nurse part of his face, rough and boyish, unlike the way he handles a volleyball. You wonder how much further you can push him until he breaks.

As the blood drips from his nose, you grab his head, lean in, drag your tongue from the end of the scarlet trail all the way up to where it begins. Tobio shudders against your mouth, whimpers a broken “Oika...wa...san...” until you shut him up with your lips on his.

You pull back and brush his hair back, watch as the red colors his skin, vessels splitting until they form a crown across Tobio’s forehead and down to his nose. You then lean forward, imagine the way they tear, staining the flesh of your thumb and tongue Tobio’s color.

 

**iii.**

He is still king, and nothing makes you angrier.


End file.
